


Date

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, FiveYears!Bruce, Fluff, M/M, SevenYears!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven-year-old Clark tries to asks a five-year-old Bruce for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this wonderful prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131028268782/imagine-7-year-old-person-a-asking-5-year-old
> 
> English isn't my first language, and this isn't beta'd, so any error is my fault :c
> 
> Enjoy o/

Clark feel nervous. Bruce has always been a difficult person to predict, even after knowing him for a whole year, but Clark was always positive and incredibly stubborn, so quitting wasn't an option, though now was too late to quit.

Sitting in the park near his mother, seven-year-old Clark expected a five-year-old Bruce arrives.

Thousand different scenarios went to the head of the oldest, but only scenarios where Bruce would say yes were reprising.

Soon a smiling boy with blue eyes and black hair came to park accompanied by her mother, who sat next to Clark's mother.

Bruce pulled up Clark to the small sand box that was at the center of the park and the two started making several sculptures, laughing and breaking up the sand castles, just to build them again.

"Bruce." Clark broke the comfortable silence that existed between the two.

The youngest only spent a sand-filled bucket to the oldest and returned to build his castle.

"I..." Clark tried again, this time attracting the attention of his friend. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"I don't think that brought a smaller bucket, sorry." Bruce smiled sadly.

"No!" The oldest hastened to get off that sad smile of his partner's face. "I... This is very embarrassing..."

"I don’t understand." The youngest did a lovely pout.

"Youagreetogoonadatewithme?" Clark's face was the color of a tomato.

"I..." Bruce started to answer, blue eyes growing wide "I don't understand..."

"You agree to go on a date with me?" Every word Clark's tone was lowering.

"Yep!" The youngest smiled, but then his expression became confused. "But what is a date?"

Little Superman seemed a little thoughtful, but then smiled.

"I think it's when two people who are very fond decide to spend time together having fun."

"We do it all day here, Clark."

"But they can hold hands, embrace and even..." Clark's face turns red again "Kiss..."

An awkward silence settled between the two, but soon the little Bruce smiled.

"That would be... New! I liked!"

"Then we go to a date?"

"Yep!"

Bruce's smile was one that Clark had never seen before, so bright and so happy. Clark could get used to it, but he didn't have the opportunity to observe for so long, for as soon as the smile had arrived, he was gone.

Bruce got up and went toward his mother, a worried expression on his face.

"Mom, I need to go home! Clark asks me to a date and I don't know what to wear!"

The surprise expression on the faces of their mothers gave way to an amused smile and soon both were heading toward their homes, the promise of a lively date in their minds.


End file.
